


Dancing with a not so stranger

by NCSiastas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also something else, But single, Clizzy and Malec are probably dating, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Jace is a Lightwood, Making Out, Romance, Saia wants to hold hands, Simon-centric fic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vomiting, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: He didn't completely understand why he was here. But his friends told him to unwind.He didn't expect things to go this way with her. But he doesn't complain.





	1. Chapter 1

Working at the music store, composing music, being in a band. He really loved all of it. But he needed to relax, Jace said. He didn't listen until Clary and Izzy threatened him. He loves his best friends, he does. But he felt cornered into going out.

It's Friday and a holiday is coming up. The music store is closed due to his boss - Alaric - taking time off to visit his family abroad. His bandmates - Maureen and Bat - also decided they'd take a break and meet eachothers families. Simon accidentally caught them making out. They looked scandalised. He just replied through laughing with: oh man, I hope nothing happens to our equipment.

Simon was in the middle of getting ready at the Fray Garroway's residence. It was usually calm there. Magnus helped a lot too. The Lightwood residence was a little hectic: Jace and Izzy had excessive bathroom scheduels and arguements, Maia watched 4 episodes of this show she hates but Magnus and Alec forced her to watch, she's always 1st ready anyways and Alec can't combine the right colours.

They all met up at Luke and Clary's place. Everyone finally agreeing everyone looked amazing. Though Simon could only focus on Maia. She looked amazing as usual. But even better. It had been a while since he did anything with anyone so he felt a bit uh yeah funky. Little did he know she only had eyes for him too.

They arrive at the club and Jace beckons Simon into doing a shot or three with him.

No man, gimme a Long Island Ice Tea. I need to watch my money and I want to get tipsy fast.

Jace grinned. Damn Simon, going straight to the good stuff! Hi yes, could we get some two Long Island Ice Tea's, please?

The way you change from your regular douchebag voice to your polite voice is unsettling. He laughs.

But I made you laugh, didn't I? They chatted more like bickered about which Star Wars movie actually was the worst. When everything dramatic died down in his family, Jace decided to take his mind off of it in a different way. Mainly annoying Simon into movie marathons. It's how they started this unusual friendship.

Where's Maia? Jace all of the sudden yells over the music

Why do you ask me? I haven't seen her since we got here.

Oh you saw her, alright. Obviously a euphemism.

What's that supposed to mean? He says baffled.

Look you're both hot. And think the other is hot too. I just think since both of you are too stressed, you could unwind a little? He asked, sometimes Jace sounded ruder than intented. So that's why he said it that way.

I guess you're right. Wait, where did that confidence come from? Oh yeah, his drink. That he finished already. This was going to hit him faster than a train.

He found Maia, who was chatting with Magnus and Alec about the show. She pointed out how incredibly bad it is.

As long as it isn't Married With Children, right?

Yeah, you have a point, Lightwood.

Simon decided to dance instead of interrupt, he hated that show. Izzy and him were pretty good dancers. No one was surprised about Izzy, but were about Simon. He found her and Clary at the end of a slow song when an upbeat one played. Simon didn't mind being in the middle. It was fun.

Maia's and his eyes locked several times. She seemed interested. Good, that wasn't his intention but good. He smiled and motioned to join the dancefloor. GET YOUR GROOVE ON, ROBERTS!

LATER. She mouthed. I HAVE TO PEE.

Clary and Izzy decided to get some drinks, Simon decided to stay on the dancefloor.

Music always easily swayed him. He was completely in peace. Until someone walked up to him. Oh, it was Maia.

Nice moves, Lewis. Wanna dance?

Sure.

Several upbeat songs played and the two were happily bouncing on the music. Simon did several dancemoves of last time they went out and Alec was wasted, those were atrocious. Maia was crying from laughter.

Then off course, a more sensual song followed. Simon gulped down the nerves and decided to stay. No backing out now.

Maia always being the bolder one took the lead. They first calmly tested the waters. But as the song went on, it grew intensily warmer on the dancefloor.

He wasn't imagining it that Maia like liked him, that she was looking at his lips with interest, that she wanted to dance with him, that she started to kiss him.

KISS BACK YOU IDIOT! The voice in his head sounded suspiciously like Clary, Izzy and Jace.

He finally kissed back and so Maia sort of exhaled a breath she was holding, as if she was nervous too. Yes, this felt so right! The song faded out and so sadly their lips parted.

So... his voice was a bit hoarse.

Yeah... she replied.

Wanna do that again, later? She looked him up and down. She grew more confident with the minute.

Wouldn't want to miss it! He did the same thing.

Hey, where are you going? Jace asked.

After-party. They said in unison. Maia winked at him.

Finally! He yelled. Hey Fray, you owe me 3 shots. I won the Simon and Maia bet!


	2. Afterparty down the literal drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight the 2nd chapter no one asked for.

It took them like 15 minutes to make it up to Simon's bedroom. He also lived at Clary's and Luke's. They couldn't keep their hands off eachother. Or their lips.

Maia was taking off his shirt. Leaving a soothing warm hand on his chest. A questioning glance: say no and we'll end this. Simon nodded: go ahead. Maia's shirt was still on, she developed some complexes since her partners after Simon and her... you know. He felt guilty they didn't date back then. She said it wasn't the right time.

Simon's adrenaline, excitement and nerves all went into overdrive. Until something else did too... He pushes Maia away and mildly panicks.

Maia looks hurt for a minute but then inspects his face. Simon are you alright? You look very pale.

Oh fuck me! I gotta go! He made it in the brink of time to the toilet. Feeling guilty he left Maia. Speaking of, she appeared behind him with a damp towel, some pj's and his toothbrush. She comforted his back. I'm sorry Maia, everything I was feeling mixed with the alcoho- don't apologise. You said you like liked me a lot in the Uber ride back, right? Yes. Well I still like like you too. Vomit and all that shit. We can do this another time. Really? Yes but it better be soon, Lewis. Do we have a deal? Deal he all but beamed. She kissed his forehead.

Simon went to bed. Surprised Maia was gonna go sleep on the couch. Hell no, we're sharing mine! Dibs on little spoon! Maia smiled, she liked being the big spoon a lot. 

Simon woke up with a killer headache. But seeing Maia draped over him, trapping him, made it all the more worth it.

Sure, he still hasn't truely relaxed like his friends told him to do. In their perverted meaning. But he's starting to relax now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying that Jace is a Lightwood in my eyes and Clary lives with Luke.  
> Also I do believe that Married With Children might have been good once, but it aged terribly and is one of the worst shows I've seen. You can fill in the blank yourself what show is or was almost as bad that Maia was watching.


End file.
